A vehicle antenna represents a device configured to transmit and receive radio signals so that a broadcast communication transceiver mounted inside of a vehicle performs a wireless communicate with outside.
The vehicle antenna is physically connected to a head unit of the vehicle via a feeder cable. Therefore, the antenna and the head unit may send and receive a signal or receive a power via the feeder cable.
Since the feeder cable is relatively expensive, it is necessary to reduce the number of the feeder cable to reduce the manufacturing cost while it is necessary to ensure that communication performance between the vehicle antenna and the head unit in the vehicle is maintained even when there is the reduction of the number of the feeder cable.